The capitol games
by XliekeX
Summary: Cady is a girl from the capitol. She isn't scared for herself, but for her little brother. But what will happen if they both have to play in the games?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, this is my very first fanfiction. I hope you like it! It's about the games with the capitol children, where they were talking about in the end of the last book. I'm Dutch, so feel free to help me with all the wrong grammar and stuff. I'm busy writing chapter two, but I will post it as soon as I have a review, or follow, or favorite. I don't care how many. I just want to write at least one people to write for. Well, let's start the story now!**

Chapter one- the reaping. Cady's POV

When I wake up, I feel really bad. It takes me a few moments to realize that it's because today -first of august- is the reaping day.

I'm not really worried about myself, but about my little brother and sister. Olivia is thirteen and Simon is only twelve. Since we now we could be reaped, we practiced but they're both not very good.

I used to had another brother, an older one, but he died in the war a few months ago. His body wasn't found, so we didn't had a funeral, but we made our own room full of pictures and things he liked.

I look at the vase on my desk. Roses, his favorite. I get dressed in a simple white jeans and shirt, take a flower and walk to a room only two doors from mine's. Tears fill my eyes as I walk to a little table and put my flower down. Then I return to my own room, straight to the sink and I wash my tears away. I look in the mirror and see I look almost normal. I apply a little rouge and walk downstairs.

My brother and sister are still asleep, but my mom is already downstairs, sitting on a couch and reading a book. She cheers up when she sees me. 'Hi there, Cady, lets have some breakfast and then we'll make you pretty.' I see she hides a worried face behind her laugh.

I eat my cereal and just before I finish, I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and look straight into the worried faces of Simon and Olivia. Olivia takes the seat on my left and Simon the one on my right. They're very quiet while they eat their breakfasts. To cheer them up, I say: 'shall I do your make-up today?' they both look at me to see if I speak the truth. I never let them use my make-up. I want to be a stylist, so I save my make-up for customers. Olivia asks: 'May I please wear your red lipstick with sparkles?' 'yes, of course you may!' Olivia jumps up and we go to my room.

I walk to my closet and pull out a red dress. I pull it over and look at Olivia. Red is her favorite color. I also take a blue ribbon and knot it around her waist. 'Wow, you look really beautiful already.' She smiles. I apply a little bit pink rouge on her cheeks. I also put on the red lipstick she asked me about and red eye shadow. A little gold eyeliner and she's done with the make-up.

I brush her blond her and make curls in it. She looks in the mirror and screams of excitement. She looks wonderful. We walk downstairs and everybody immediately tells her how pretty she is. Simon walks up to me and says:'Now me, please?'

I take him upstairs and put him in his blue suit. His favorite. I just apply a little red rouge and a very little lipstick. His eyes are so pretty they don't need any make-up. I comb his blonde hair and just leave it that way. He looks a real gentlemen.

We go downstairs and he runs to his sister and together they walk trough the room. They look pretty apart, but together they're really stunning.  
My mom walks to me and says:' Now you, sweetheart?' She gives me new clothes, a skirt and ruffled blouse. It's a bit big, but my mom made it stay with little pins. Still, my blouse wont stay tucked in the skirt. My mom says it doesn't mind.

No make-up, except the little amount rouge I applied earlier. My hair just as regular, loose on my back. When I walk downstairs Olivia and Simon immediately jump up and hug me. Then I look at the clock above the fireplace. 'Oh, no! It is almost time!' I scream. Its half past one and the reaping starts at two.

When we walk to the city circle, I think at the newsflash of last night. Annie Cresta won't be a mentor, so every mentor will have three tributes. I'm just thinking what the arena would be like as a rude voice says: 'Name?' 'Cady Herron.' I reply. They write down my name. I wait before the fence till Olivia is with me. I look at the big glass balls on the stage.

Because there are so many kids, every name is only in once. I wonder what it would be like if my name was in there three times, because I'm fourteen. I look around and see that there are still a lot children behind me.

I look at the stage there are eight chairs. One for president Paylor, she's sitting and watching nervously around her. The chair next to her is for Effie Trinket. She will be reading out the names. She isn't here yet. And six for the remaining winners, except Annie. Haymitch and Beetee aren't here, but Peeta, Katniss, Enobaria and Johanna are. Peeta is talking to Johanna and Katniss is looking to the crowd.

For a moment, her eyes meet mine. Unlike my friends, I don't hate her. I feel sorry for her. She just lost her sister. I think we would all do the same in her place. She keeps staring at me for a while, so I smile at her. She smiles back and then she turns to Peeta again. Haymitch, Beetee and Effie walk on the stage. The last names are written down and after that, its strangely quiet.

President Paylor walks up to the microphone. She starts a speech but I don't really listen. It goes about the war and stuff. I see that Olivia is listening carefully, but I watch Katniss. Would she like to see us die? She looks really sorry for us. But she voted for this, right? I don't really understand.

Paylor is finishing her speech with: 'May the odds be ever in your favor' and walks back to her seat. Effie now stands up and walks to the microphone. 'Happy hungergames! And may the odds be ever in your favor!' she now explains that the remaining victors will be the mentor, each of them will be mentoring three. She also says you can still sponsor the tributes this year. 'You can now sponsor your friends or family. Exciting, huh? But its getting even more exciting. Its time... for the reaping.'

'First, the girls who will be mentored by Johanna Mason.' she says and she walks to the glass bowl with pink papers. She grabs one and walks to the microphone.'Sarah Duvall' The first name is not me, not my little sister. But still eleven girls and twelve boys to go. I see a few yards before me a girl walks to the stage. She has brown hair and eyes, wearing a blue dress. 'name?' Effie asks. 'Sara Duvall, 14 years old.' 'Excellent' Effie replies 'walk up to your mentor. Johanna already stood there, grinning. Johanna and Sarah shook hands and Sarah steps behind Johanna. Effie walked back to the bowl and grabs a second name.

'The next tribute who will be mentored by johanna is... Helena Spark! Where are you girl?'A girl walks to stage from behind me. She's tall but skinny. Really long brown hair and green eyes. 'Name?' Effie asks. 'Helena Spark, 17 years old.' she also shake hands with Johanna and takes her place next to Sarah.

Another nine names are reaped. Only one volunteer, an eighteen year old, she volunteered for a little girl from twelve who collapsed when her name was reaped. She was eighteen but very fragile. Another special one was Rose Snow, snow's granddaughter. She seemed really strong but she was only fourteen. When the last name of Katniss' tributes will be reaped and I think maybe my sister and I are both safe. Effie walks up to the bowl and takes out a name.

'The final girl tribute, mentored by Katniss, is... Cady Herron!' my heart drops. This isn't real, is it? I just stand there, stunned, till Olivia hugs me. 'Where are you, Cady?' Effie says. I walk to the stage and see Katniss looks stunned, too. Why? I think. I'm just a normal tribute, right? She didn't look so stunned by the other tributes. We stare at each other till Effie says: 'Name?' 'Cady Herron, fourteen years old.' I see Olivia, she's crying.

Katniss and I shake hands and I take my place behind her. 'And now... the boys.'  
Already eight boys are reaped and I know six of them. Two who live in the same street, two from my class one who won a wrestling championship in our school and one who played in the school musical where I played in too. Another two names reaped. I don't know them.

I just hope Simon won't be reaped. I cant find him in the crowd. I planned to volunteer if Olivia or Simon would get reaped, but now I'm reaped I can't volunteer anymore. I now just hope Simon doesn't get reaped. Another one reaped. Maybe the odds are in my favor today. Well, at least a little bit. 'And the last name of today is...' not Simon Not Simon, please'

'Simon Herron! Well, doesn't that name sounds familiar. Haven't we had another Herron reaped?' I'm stunned. Again. I find Simon in the crowd. He walks up to the stage. 'Name?' Effie asks 'Simon Herron, twelve years old.' 'Walk to your mentor boy' Says Effie. Simon walks to Peeta and they shook hands.

Effie asks for volunteers but no one steps forward. They're all happy they aren't picked. 'Well, it was an exiting day, so we all deserve some rest. But before that, your president wants to say something.'

Paylor walks to the microphone again and thanks everyone for coming. Then she says they could all go, and the tributes were taken to a big building behind the stage. We all get a room and we were told to sit still and wait.

Whats going on? I don't know. Here in the capitol we only watch the reapings and the next thing we see is the tribute parade. I look into the mirror and see my blouse is pulled out again and I tuck it back in.

When I walk back, Olivia, my mom and my dad came in. Olivia immediately hugged me. My mom and dad hugged me after Olivia. I think this is the time to say goodbye to the loved ones. We keep hugging for a minute or three and then all I can say is: 'I love you.' They all reply with: 'I love you too.' I see my parents are trying not to cry.

This must be so hard for them. First lose your son, now two of your kids are reaped. Only one can survive, so they lose at least one of us. I remember Simon, when we were practicing in the garden. He wasn't very good in any of the weapons. 'You would never kill Simon, would you?' Olivia asks me. 'No, of course not. There's no situation you can think of where I will kill Simon.' She thinks about it and says: 'What if you're the last two persons remaining, not even then?' 'Not even then.' she seems a bit pleased. Then a guard came in, told them to go. 'Goodbye!' I yell at them, even when the door is closed.

I wait for someone to come, and after a few minutes my best friend came in, Jane. 'You will try to win, right?' she asks immediately. 'Of course I will.' she doesn't ask me anymore questions knowing they'll make me sad.

We just sit next to each other until the guard send her away. 'I will sponsor you!' she said, just before the door closes. 'thanks' I whisper back, but she cant hear me anymore. I try to think of someone who could come to see me, but I don't have more friends. The only person left I love is my grandmother, but she is way too weak to come visit me.

I just stare at the ceiling and wait. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Who wants to say goodbye to me? I think when I say: 'Come on in.' It wasn't a friend or family. It was Katniss Everdeen.

**This is the end of the first chapter, hope you like it! As soon as I got anything (review, follow, favorite) I will post more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! Sorry it took so long to updat. I really didn't expect any follows that fast! I first updated my other story, so now its time to update this one again. Still feel free to correct all my grammar mistakes, I'm still learning. Here's chapter two!**

Katniss' POV

There she is. The girl that reminded me so much of prim. I already saw her before the reaping. During the reaping, I hoped she won't be picked. Of course the odds weren't in my favor and she gets picked.

In my team. I saw she hasn't any visitors left so I came to visit. I see she's struggling to find words, so I start to talk. 'Hi, I'm Katniss, you know me, right?' She nods.

I see her blouse became untucked again and I bite my lip not to quack at her. Even her clothes are the same as prim wore at her first reaping. The only difference was, that this girl probably hated me.

I was the one who voted for this. I am the one who made her a tribute. Not just her, also her little brother. I spill out the words before I can think of it. 'Do you hate me?' She looks surprised about my question and stares at the ground.

'No.' She answers. 'Strange, huh? I should hate you, because you set up all this, but I don't because I think I would do the same thing in your place.' She looks up to me. 'But you have enough reasons to hate me, right? I watched you die every year and I never complained.'

'I don't hate you' I reply. 'Besides, I'm here to help you win, right?' she smiles. When she smiles she looks even more like Prim. 'Are all your visitors gone?' She nods. 'Then you can come to the dining room if you want, I have to meet other tributes.'

Outside the door, I explain her where she has to go to find the dining room. It's not very hard. I walk in the opposite way, to the other tributes room. I see both of my other tributes still have visitors. Good, I didn't really want to met them.

Instead I walk a lot further, to Peeta's tributes. I find a door with P3 on it. Peeta's third tribute. Just when I want to knock, his family comes out. Unlike Cady, they obviously hate me. I see it at the way their faces turn angry when they see me. When they're gone, I knock.

It takes a few seconds, but then Simon says: 'Come on in.' I can see at the way he looks that he isn't too glad with me either. 'What do you want?' He asks, not too friendly. What was I doing here? 'I just wanted to tell you I just talked to your sister...' He interrupts me: 'So? I don't care what you said to her, or what you want to say to me! You voted this, your killing us!'

I decide not to stay with a very angry kid, so I hurry out the room. When I walk in, I bump into Peeta. He looks surprised to see me here. I'm kinda upset, so I walk past him to my own room. I stare at the wall and after ten minutes or so, Peeta comes in.

'Hey, whats wrong?' I tell him Simon hates me, and that Cady really wants to let him live, and I don't really know how I can do that. 'Katniss, its going to be allright. We'll figure something out. Do you want to eat something? Since the fall of the capitol the food isn't like always, but its still delicous.'

I follow him to the dining room. All tributes are already there. I can see at the look on their faces if they like me or not. The ones who show me a compassionate look like me a bit, I think. The ones with angry faces obviously not.

I just try to avoid Simon and take a seat between Peeta and Johanna. Johanna is in a conversation with a girl next to her, wich I think is one of her tributes. Peeta is in a conversation with Haymitch, so I just focus on the food.

Peeta was right, it isn't the real capitol food, but it isn't food like we had in district twelve. Maybe its from eight. Or eleven. I don't know. Its a green been soup, than some chicken and rice with some sauce. Also a chocolate pudding, which I really like.

I think the food is really delicious, but when I see the tribute's faces they all look kinda disappointed. Of course, I think, they grew up with great food. This must be disappointing for them. When we're all finished, we all step in special card with black windows, that are taking us to the training centers. They all look just the same as when we where there. All the mentors get one apartment, with their tributes.

The mentors get their own towers. Beetee gets floor three, Johanna floor seven. Enobaria claims room two. There are three victors of district twelve. I don't want to sleep on floor twelve ever again. Haymitch sees my face and he takes floor twelve. Peeta gets floor one and since both two and three are already taken, I got floor four.

When were at floor four, I take the tributes I haven't talked with apart and tell Cady to go wherever she wants, if she stayed on floor four. I talk to the tributes, I learn teir names are Florence and Pippa. They both don't hate me, but they don't like me either. I get to know them a little better, but at nine O'clock I'm done talking.

I tell them to get ready at their bathrooms, and go search Cady. She's not in one of the bedrooms. Not in the bathrooms either. After a quarter searching I hear giggling from one of the cabinets. I open the dore and see a smiling Cady. 'Come on Cady, go brush your teeth or something.' I say smiling. She walks to her own room.

I can hear water streaming, so one of the tributes must be showering or something. I decide to take a shower too. When I press some buttons, nothing but water comes out. There are some shampoo's in the shower. I think they don't want to spoil so much now. I wash my hair, brush my teeth and put on some pajama's.

I walk to my tributes and wish them all good night. When I'm about to fall asleep, I suddenly think of all people who could've lied in this bed before me. I didn't know the tributes from the 74th games, but I remember Annie. Or Mags. Or Finnick.

Tears fill my eyes as I think about Finnick and Mags. I cry for awhile and when I stop, I'm not sleepy at all. Maybe this isn't going to be a good night for me after all.

**That was chapter two. Its shorter than the last one, but still longer than the chapters of my other story. Do you like it? Or hate it? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, its a long chapter again. Yesterday, I updated my other story, so now this one again! Its about preparations for the chariot rides. I hope you like it!**

When I wake up, I look at the clock and sees its only half past five. I haven't slept really good this night. I woke up a few times, but then I fall asleep again. Now, I really can't catch anymore sleep, so decide its time for me to wake up. I just wear the oversized T-shirt I used as pajama.

In the fridge I found some milk, so I boil it in a little pan. When its warm I put around half of it in a cup and walk to the living room. I swing my feet on the couch too and nip my milk. Unfortunately, it doesn't calm me, like I hoped it would. I only get more and more awake every minute. After I finish my milk, I just lie on the couch and think.

I think of Olivia, at home. If I die, I hope its not such a brutal death. Just a quick one. I also make a mental note to myself I need to talk to Simon today. I haven't got a chance to talk to him yesterday.

I make a list of what I need to say to him. 1- don't run to the cornucopia. There's always a bloodbath there, and I don't want him to participate in that. 2- try to find shelter, with a water source close. I saw a lot of tributes die from dehydration. And shelter, of course for the other tributes. And 3- be nice to everyone. Then you get sponsors. When I finish my little list I think of home, life before the war, until I hear a noise.

Footsteps in the kitchen. I hear some cups cling to each other and then footsteps again. I hide next to the couch and see its Katniss.

I jump up, relieved it was her and not a thief or something. She's shocked my my presence and half of her cup milk spoils over her pajama. 'Damn you, Cady! You scared me!' she says.

I don't know why but that makes me laugh really hard. She tries to shush me, telling me I wake up everyone. Eventually I stop laughing. She tries to look mad at me, but smiles anyway.

'Couldn't you sleep either?' She asks. I nod. Instead of changing her wet clothes, she sits next to me. I ask her: 'Why do you like me so much? I'm just a normal tribute, but I have the feeling you spend more time with me than with the other two.' I only met her yesterday, and she already feels like a mom, no a sister, to me. She gives me a feeling of... well... safety.

Which is ridiculous, because I'm about to enter a arena to fight. 'Because you remind me of someone.' her face already tells me I don't have to ask any further. I stand up. 'I'm gonna change my clothes.' Katniss laughs. 'Me too. I'm all wet!' I laugh and then go to my own room.

All the clothes that were there before the war are still there, in a big walk-in closet. I walk around for a while and then I see it. A little yellow dress. Its from a light, wavy material that moves with the wind. I put it on and it fits perfectly. I turn around in front of the mirror and it looks beautiful. In the closet, under the place where the dress hung I find little yellow ballerina's. I put them on to and look in the mirror again.

It looks great, but it misses something. I walk into the closet again, to the hair section. Its full of clips, wigs and other hair material. I try on some different clips. Not wigs, I hate wigs. They always itch when I put them on. Unfortunately, I can't find something that will match my outfit. I go to my room to find something. Maybe I can make something myself. I want to be a stylist, after all.  
I look around for a few minutes and then I notice a few primroses on the window shelf. I pick one and put it in my hair. In the mirror I see this was the final touch. I decide I don't even need make-up anymore. I look at the clock and see its half past six. Still early, I sight.

When I walk in the kitchen Katniss is already there. She didn't put that much energy in her outfit. Just a simple shirt and pants. When she sees me, she looks surprised. 'Well, don't you look beautiful! Where did you learn to pick clothes like that?' 'At home, my mom's a stylist. i wanted to be a stylist too, but now there aren't tributes left to help.'

She thinks. 'Maybe there are. In the war, most of the stylist were killed. They need some more stylists I think.' My eyes light up. 'Really? That would be a dream come true!' She smiles. 'If you go make yourself some breakfast, I will asks someone.' and she walks to the elevator and disappears.

I look for something to make breakfast from. I found some eggs, bread and bacon. I make four eggs in total. I put them on a plate and see its seven O'clock now, so I decide to wake up the other tributes. I first wake up Florence. I recognize her to her fire-red hair. She is really pretty when she lies there. 'Come on, Florence, wake up, I made breakfast.' she wakes up and opens her eyes. 'what the hell are you doing here, Cady?' She asks mad. I laugh when I see her mad/sleepy face.

'Just waking you up, sleepyhead. I said: 'made breakfast.' and you should come down before it gets cold.' She smiles at my answer. 'I'm not really mad at you. You look beautiful. I'll be there in a minute.' I nod and leave. Florence is really nice, same age. I think I might ask her to ally. But I first want to see her skills.  
I actually don't want to wake Pippa, because she's like seventeen and pretty big. I just knock her door and yell: 'Pippa, you need to wake up!' and wait for her response. I hear something in her room, so I just go away.

It takes Florence ten minutes to wake up. She combed her hair and wears jeans and a red top that matched her hair. She takes an egg with bread and starts to eat. When were finished she asks: 'Are these for Katniss and Pippa, or both for Pippa?'

Then we laugh both really hard. She's so nice, in the games, I probably can't manage to kill her, so I put out my hand and ask: 'allies?' She looks at me for a second and then grabs my hand. 'Deal.' we still hold hands when the elevator opens and Katniss steps out, followed by a long man with blonde hair.

Katniss starts talking. 'Is there an ally forming here? Thats great. Anyway, Cady, this is Kyle. He's in charge by the stylists. There were already five stylists, so they were glad with you. Kyle is now going to explain you something about the rules or something. Florence, why don't you follow me?' Florence leaves, just like Katniss and I stay in the room with Kyle.

He has a very soft voice when he starts talking. 'Did you pick your own outfit?' I nod. 'Wonderful. Well, since there are no more districts to represent, all tributes get their own look. Its task for us stylists, to make everyone's personality in their clothes. You have to ask their opinions. Every stylist gets three tributes. We start early. You start now actually. Any tributes you want to style?'

I think. 'May I please style Florence?' He thinks and answers: 'I think we can fix that. Come with me now.' and we go to a special room where already sit four adults. 'We are now gonna pick tributes. Cady here wants Florence.' and he hands me a paper with Florence picture, name and some other things about Florence on it.

Then he reads out the next name. Simon. I don't want to style my little brother. That way, I am responsible for his outfit. I want to get him a lot of sponsors, so I want to leave that task to someone with experience. Two people old up their hands. Kyle hands the paper to one of them.

When my paper comes up, everyone puts up their hands. It makes me laugh. My stylist is a skinny woman from round the twenty think. She looks really nice. I got someone named Sarah and a guy named Rye. I know Florence is up, so I start with her.

She gets called and a minute later she's here. I get a room full of clothes. When were in she asks: 'Can you please tell me whats going on?' 'I'm your stylist! Isn't that amazing?' 'Well, if you can make me an outfit like yours, it is amazing.' she says with a smile. I say: 'This year, each tribute wears something that represent their personality, so tell me something about you.' I get to know she doesn't have any brothers or sisters. Her parents are away a lot, so in all her free time, she sings and plays all kinda music. She says she is skilled in every instruments. And her favorite color is white.

I take a white dress with music notes on it. I also take a big white flower and stick it in her hair. She looks great. Her dress looked almost luminous. Then I now what to do. I remake the fabric a bit. After a quarter work I'm done.

Now the dress IS luminous. When she puts it on, she looks amazing. I turn the light off. 'Save it for the public.' I say to her. She smiles. I'm done now, so I tell her to go back to our floor and I call up the next tribute.

The boy, Rye, isn't as optimistic as Florence. He looks already defeated. When I look at him, I'm almost sure he is going to die at the bloodbath. 'So, tell me a bit about your personality. Since you have no district to represent, we're going to give you your own look.'

He looks up, and then down again. He tells me he has a brother. I really have to ask about his hobbies, because I don't think he would like to tell me. Eventually he says he loves to draw. I can work with that.

I give him a white pants and shirt, and special pencils. I tell him to draw as much as possible. Then I go to my last tribute names Sarah. She sits on the chair perfectly calm.I think if she would be from a district, she would definitely be a career. She isn't scared at all. And she's quite pretty, long brown hair, tall and skinny.

I already know an angle for her. Deadly. It isn't hard to make clothes like that. A long black dress, with long sleeves. The stitched pattern of the dress, the veil it makes her look like death itself. When she looks in the mirror, a strange smile appears on her face. 'Perfect. Could you leave now?' I hurry out of the room, to Rye.

He made his clothes look wonderful, with sketches of animals and people. All things actually. It really represents his personality. I'm now finished with the tributes, and I'm kinda hungry, so I go back to floor four.

Katniss and Florence are talking, I guess Pippa is with her stylist right now. They made breads with cheese, and I take two while I listen to their conversation. When I'm finished, Katniss tells me I should go to my stylist. She follows, cause she needs to go to a stylist, too.

My stylist is named Christina, and apparently she already planned my whole outfit. My angle is sweet and caring. I wear a soft red tunic, jeans and a pair of ballerina shoes. It looks like me, something I would pick, but I change the shirt color to yellow, my favorite. I leave the primrose in my hair. I still think its the finishing touch.

When I'm back at floor four, I still have half an hour for myself. I decide to visit Simon. When I'm on floor one, I immediately spot him. He looks like a real gentleman in a blue suit. I blurt out everything I wanted to say to him, and more.

'How are you Simon? In the arena, don't go to the cornucopia, find water and shelter. Be nice to everyone her. They might sponsor you. Have you allied yet? Who's gonna stand on the chariot with you?' He smiles. 'I'm fine, Cady, I'm smart enough to think I shouldn't go to the cornucopia, and I know I need to find shelter. I know everyone around here can be a sponsor. And yes, I've allied. Strange huh? His name is Saamuel, he's sixteen. He's gonna stand on the chariot with me.'

I'm happy to see him in this good state, and I'm really proud and happy he found an ally already. A sixteen-year-old! 'Simon, I'm so proud of you' I can say, then Peeta rushes to me and tells me to go to my own floor. I scream 'Bye, Simon!' before the elevator closes.

At my floor, I search Florence. She's in her room. 'Hey Cady, we're gonna stand in the chariots together, right?' 'Of course, Florence. Speaking about chariots, I think we should get going.' She nods and follows me.

We go down, to the stables. Most of the other tributes are already there, only a few missing. Florence and I pick a chariot with brown horses. When were trying to stand in our chariot, we almost fall so we keep holding hands. A few chariots behind us I see Simon, with someone that must be Saamuel.

Florence squeezes my hand and I wonder why, as I see the big doors open.

**Like it? Do you think it goes too fast? Or too slow? Another question, would you like Katniss/Cady POV's or Florence's one too? Or simon's? I'll hear. **

**Bye!**

**-Lieke**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. My other story needs updating, too. I will probably update again sunday. I try to update twice a week. But here's chapter four! **

I am just in time to put her dress on, and our chariot starts to move. My outfit isn't as beautiful as Florence's dress, but my outfit has some tricks too... But they don't start now. Florence her dress lights up, and the music notes make shadows all around her.

We wave and smile. There are roses thrown at us, the public shouts our names.

When we're halfway, I wait for my clothes to shine. I notice the smoke before the public does. But it isn't black smoke, like something that is burning, but white, like the clouds. When our chariot is filled with the cloud-like smoke, I feel I'm lifted up a little bit. Florence is lifted up, too.

The audience start pointing and yelling. I can't really hear what they're saying. The color disappears out of my clothes. Now its white, like Florence her dress. I look at the big screen and see both Florence and I look like angels. We keep waving and smiling the entire ride. Sometimes I blow hand kisses to the public and they love it. They love me. they love us, because Florence is here too.

A lot of flowers are thrown at us. After half an hour or so, we stop in the town circle. There is a lot of audience, but I can't see my family in the crowd.

President Paylor holds a speech. I just keep smiling and waving at the audience. When we start riding again, I can barely hold my hand up. But I do it anyway. Finally, after another round we're back in the training center.

My hand drops down immediately, I can't stop it. Florence's hand goes down, too. I hug her because we made this amazing start. The smoke starts to disappear. When we step out of the chariot, Katniss rushes over to us.

'That was AMAZING! Everybody loved you two. You know what they call you? The angels of Panem. That's just... great. I think there are a lot of sponsors for you two.'

Florence and I look at each other and smile. 'The angels of Panem.' We can work with that. 'Amazing, Katniss, you must be busy now.' She nods. 'I am, actually. But now I've got to find Pippa.' And she walks into the crowd searching for Pippa.

She was a few chariots behind us. When I look at her, I gasp. She obviously made an alliance with that girl I was styling. They're both dressed in black. Sarah looks deadly alone, but in an alliance with Pippa... They're going to be some tough enemies. Tomorrow the training starts. I better learn some fighting.

I'm still in thought when Florence pats me at the back. I turn around and she says: 'I think we should go to floor four, we can watch the repeating of the chariots rides, get an image of our opponents?' I nod. 'Great idea.' And we walk down the elevator. We step into the one with some guys I don't know.

On floor four, Florence and I step out of the elevator. Pippa nor Katniss is there yet. We sit down on the sofa. We didn't put the light on, Florence's dress gave enough light. We talk a bit about the chariot rides, and then Pippa and Katniss come in, talking. Pippa sits next to Florence, Katniss is standing in front of us. She starts talking.

'All right, this is how it looks now. You were all standing in the chariots by two, and it seems like all the persons who were standing together formed an alliance, together. Now every alliance have some kind of 'label' and that's your angle...'

Suddenly the light is gone. 'Oh no, my dress! I must broke it!' Florence yells. I laugh. 'You didn't broke it, Florence, the battery is dead.' 'Ah. Aha. I suppose that is it.' She says a little embarrassed. We all laugh except Pippa.

Katniss starts speaking again. 'Where was I? Oh, yeah, every alliance has a six-minute interview with both of them. Florence and Cady, you two are the angels of Panem, like I told you earlier. Pippa, you and Sarah are the dark angels. Got it?'

We all nod. 'Then now are we going to watch the repeating of the chariot rides, turn on the television, I get some food and drinks.' And she walks down the kitchen. Florence turns on the television. All channels show the chariot rides in a few minutes, so we don't have to zap. Florence sits down again.

A minute later Katniss comes in with a tray. Four glasses with cola, and a bowl with chips. She puts it all on the table and sits down, on my left side. Then the repeating starts.

The first couple are two girls, they are dressed alike. Little pink dresses. Their names, Amelia and Flinch, are in the corner of the screen. Above that is a name: Pink Ladies. I guess that is their alliance name. They look cute, but they probably need a stronger alliance. This way, they're not going to make day one. They are shown for ten minutes. A voice is telling something about them, while you see them smiling and waving.

Then the next couple shows up. Two boys. They look stronger than the girls, but not really much. Not much older, too. Then their names in the corner, followed by their team name: the blue boys. They probably have an alliance with four, together with the pink girls.

Then there's a mix-up team, a boy and a girl with the name: master mind. They must be smart. They look a little... nerdy in their checkered outfits with glasses. Like the typical school-look. Then the fourth team is...

Florence and me! We smile and wave, there are shots of the audience. Then our 'transformation' starts. It looks great. The audience loves it. The reporter tells something about us. Then our team name is on the screen. The angels of Panem.

Unfortunately, our time's up and they start the next couple. Two guys with disco clothes, lighting up in the colors green, blue, yellow and red. With the applicable name, the disco dudes. Then the next names, Saamuel and... Simon.

Suddenly I felt really guilty. I didn't think of him the entire ride. Not even after that. He and Saamuel are wearing both suits, and they have the name: the gentlemen. They look like real gentlemen. Florence leans to me a bit and asks: 'That's your brother, right?' I nod.

Pippa looks to all the teams without saying a word. When its finished, she leaves without saying anything. Katniss stays and we talk about tomorrow. 'As you know, tomorrow starts the training. Is there anything you are really really good at?'

I think. When I practiced, I hit the goal with knife throwing almost every time. I say it to Katniss and she nods. 'And you, Florence?' She thinks. 'I am amazing at shooting ninja stars.' Katniss nods again.

'When you practice,don't show your biggest strengths. I suggest you do a lot survival stations on day one. Day two you practice weapons, and the third you may choose yourself. All right?' Florence and I nod. 'Then off to bed now, tomorrow is going to be a big day and you will need your rest.'

I go to my own room after wishing them both goodnight. I brush my teeth and put on the oversized T-shirt again. I think of my family for a minute, and then drift off to sleep.

**This was chapter four again. Like it? I hope so. Anyway, I got an idea. You write in a review your name, and age if you like, then I will write you a story with YOU in it. It works like this: I give everytime two or three choices, you choose one. Then I tell something what happens after your choice, and give you the next choice. Will you survive? Do you like that idea? I hope so! **

**Bye,**

**-Lieke**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! (Two weeks or so.) I was really busy with homework and I was reading a new book. (Divergent) anyway, here's a new chapter!**

Someone's knocking at my door. 'Come in.' I say sleepily. Katniss comes in. 'Wake up, Cady. It's nine O'clock and we must be in the training room at ten.' And she leaves. Probably to wake up Pippa and Florence.

I walk trough the room and hit the light button. 'Aaah, my eyes!' I say. When I can see again, I walk to the closet. I choose a yellow tunic and jeans. Together with black shoes. Then I walk to the dining room. When I leave my room, Florence leaves hers. And we walk to the dining room together.

Katniss is already cooking eggs. I butter a slice of bread and put some cheese on it, and Florence does the same. Then Pippa comes in. Without saying a word she grabs two slices of bread and puts cheese on it. Katniss says: 'come on, girls. Only half an hour left.' I finish my bread and Katniss gives me one of the eggs she was cooking.

'Aah, hot.' I say and I put it on my plate. When it's a bit cooled down I eat it. I look at the clock, twenty minutes left. I talk to Katniss for ten minutes or so, about nothing in particular. Then Florence is finished, too. Pippa is finished a minute before her. 'Everyone's ready?' Katniss' asks. I nod.

We walk to the elevator together. Katniss presses the button and waves goodbye. I guess she isn't allowed to go to the training. It takes half a minute to go down. There are already four groups of three. Only one group is missing. I see Simon and wave, he waves back.

At eight exactly a woman named Atala starts calling up a list with the different stations. When she's finished, the last group comes in. I look at Florence. 'Where should we start?' 'Fire making?' 'That's exactly what I was thinking.'

We walk to the fire making station. The trainer looks pleased and starts telling us how to make fire with matches. I'm quite good at it. Florence isn't that good. The trainer learns me how to work without matches. When I manage to make a fire without matches Florence makes one with matches. We decide this is good for now.

'Which one next?' Florence asks. 'What about... Edible plants?' 'All right.' Its quite hard. There are 30 different plants. I focus on the ones that are edible. I remember already ten, en so does Florence. We decide this is enough and walk to the next station.

Shelter making. Alone we can't make a good shelter, but together we can. We are fairly satisfied with our work, and then someone says its time for lunch. There are only tables of four. Florence and I grab a plate with food and sit down at the table with Simon and Saamuel.

'How did you do, Simon?' I ask. 'Pretty well. I hit the target with knife throwing.' 'Really? That's good of you. We are doing survival today.' We talk a bit about the stations and eat. After an hour time the lunch is over and we go to the training room again.

There is a part here in the training room with trees, where you can practice climbing, hiding and camouflage, we do all three. I'm pretty good at climbing, and Florence isn't good, but after a while she is just as high as me.

Florence is amazing at hiding. She finds immediately a spot where I can't see her anymore. I am not that good. But I find a spot where you can only see me if you look close. Florence and I both suck at camouflage.

The rest of the afternoon we try to improve our camouflage, and when we're done, we went to the edible plants again. When its 6 O'clock, a voice says the training is over and that we should go to our own floors. We step in an elevator with two other boys and two other girls. They stop on floor one and two, then the stop is floor four.

Katniss is already waiting for us. She cooked dinner. 'Hi! How was your day?' 'It was fine. We did survival stations, as you recommend.' 'Fine. We should wait for Pippa and then we can eat.' Right at that moment, Pippa comes in. We sit down at the dining table. Katniss puts food at our plates. Potatoes, sprouts and for everyone a chicken leg. Also a creamy sauce. Like the last time, not really 'capitol food' but not bad at all.

We eat in silence, but when we're done Katniss starts asking. 'How did it go? Who was the best?' Pippa says: 'I'm not going to say all that to you.' And walks away. I am shocked that she can be so rude to her mentor, who can save her life. But I guess they never really liked each other.

Then Florence starts talking. 'It went pretty well. I learned some handy things. I was more busy with myself than with everyone else, so I don't know who's the best, but Pippa was pretty good. We practised the survival stations, like you suggested.' Katniss nods. 'Aything else?' She asks me. I think. Then I shake my head. 'Well, you can do whatever you want now. It's only seven O'clock.

I look at Florence. 'What do you want to do?' I ask. 'Should we... Watch some television?' I nod. I used to watch much television back home. She turns the TV on and zaps. Lots of channels are busy with the news. Then we see a soap. Life in Panem. 'Should we watch this, please?' Florence asks. I nod. Florence sits down on the couch, and I sit next to her. It's about a capitol girl who falls in love with a tribute.

I think its boring, so I say bye to Florence and go to my room. Unfortunately, in my room isn't much to do either. I decide to take a shower.

Because after the rebellion they don't want to spent much money to soaps in the shower, there is only one bottle of shampoo. I think back to my own house, where I had almost 10 shampoo's just for my hair. After ten minutes or so, I get out. Its a quarter to eight.

I walk to the living room. Florence is still there, watching another soap. I sit next to her and watch. At eight O'clock, Katniss sits next to us. 'What are you watching?' She asks. Florence immediately answers. 'Panem Love its about a girl and a boy...' Katniss starts laughing. 'I get it, a soap. May I zap, please?'

Florence hands her the remote control. Katniss zaps to the news. The only news they have is that the training for the tributes has started. This is even more boring than the soap. I watch five minutes, then I say: 'Well, I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow!' And I walk to my room. I put on some pajama's and lie down. I think of home, and after a while I fall asleep.

**that's it again! Review please!**


End file.
